


A Proper Date

by AlisaMiz12



Series: 欧碧婉系列 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU! — Freeform, F/M, Gender swap!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 性转飞车，小心慎入！





	A Proper Date

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，只是我想吃肉而已。一切错误都是我的。不能接受请点叉叉，谢谢！

年轻的女武士再次对着镜子打整了一下金红色的长发，拉了拉领口，最终走出了卫生间。她环顾自己收拾得干干净净的独居房间，最后坐在了沙发上。她今晚有客人，非常非常重要的人。

她的老师傅准时摁响了她的门铃。欧碧婉抑制着扑上去的冲动，优雅地走过去开了门。高大的男子低头向她问好，把怀里的一束花朵塞给了她。金红色长发的女孩欣喜地接过，并且将她高大的老师傅拽进了门，踮起脚给了他一个吻。宽厚的大手搂着她的腰，将她揽进了怀里。欧碧婉也伸手搂住了奎刚的腰，享受男人温暖的胸膛。

她从奎刚胸前抬起头，看着正对着她微笑的爱人。她看得出奎刚打理过自己了，他褐色的长发洗干净了，在脑后梳得整整齐齐，欧碧甚至闻到了清香的发油味；他的绝地袍也换成了新的，再也不是她记忆里洗都洗不干净的那种；他的靴子也擦干净了，她的地毯上没有一点泥巴。她再次踮起脚，吻了奎刚的脸颊，“这是个惊喜吗？”年轻的武士眨着眼睛，“把自己搞得这么好看，我差点都以为杜库大师在胡说了。”

一只大手在她的屁股上捏了一把，惹得女孩娇喘一声。“你不喜欢？”深蓝色的眼睛笑着看着他年轻的爱人，而女孩则是把他拉了下来，轻轻回应，“这样的话你大概根本进不了门。”他娇小可爱的欧碧，对他调皮地眨着眼睛，显然怼他让女孩子很开心。而一时语塞的绝地大师不想就轻易认输，他低头吻住了年轻女孩精致甜美的嘴唇，双手一个用力把她抱了起来。突然双脚离地让女孩吓了一跳，她手里的花都掉在了地上。他的老师傅毛茸茸的脸颊蹭着她痒痒的，但是她喜欢这种感觉，她纤细的双手挑逗着抚摸着老师傅耳后，脖子以及背，而她也抬起双腿，蹭着她高大的爱人。

尽管奎刚年逾六十，但是生命原力仍然让他如同壮年。年轻武士的挑逗很快让抱着她的男子动了情，他抱着以及完全缠在他身上的情人走向了铺上新床单的床，他的一只手解开了前学徒的腰带，然后是她的肩衣。她的宝贝前学徒光着脚，而裤子也是松松垮垮地系着的，当他把她放在床上的时候，她只剩黑色的打底衫以及一条薄薄的三角内裤。“金大师，你今晚就打算在这里冥想了嘛？”这个小混蛋还是在开他玩笑，顺便抬脚摁在了某个已经半硬的地方。

不打算继续被这个小家伙折腾，奎刚开始动手脱掉自己花了好长时间才大理整齐的衣物，而且难得还叠整齐了。当他全裸着站在自己的爱人面前时，他的姑娘已经躺在了床中间，只穿着一条黑色的蕾丝胸衣，以及什么都遮不住的内裤。

长发男人爬上床，摁住了还在坏笑的爱人。他们唇齿相接，粗糙的大手开始在白皙娇嫩的肌肤上游走，她光洁的胸口，紧实的小腹，柔滑的大腿内侧；手指时不时地挑逗着被粗糙蕾丝包裹着的敏感的乳头和身下的入口。她已经完全湿了，除了之前抹好的润滑剂，在一系列调情过程中，肿胀起来的阴帝把她的花瓣完全撑开了。

经验丰富的大师转移了轻吻的阵地，毛茸茸的胡子刷过她的脖子，男人依旧性感的嘴唇啃咬着她的锁骨，以及女孩胸口柔软的皮肤。女孩配合着解开胸口的布料，让自己的双乳暴露在空气中。她粉红的乳头也已经硬了起来，抬起胸，磨蹭着爱人毛茸茸的胸口以及脖子。她的小手在他肩膀、脊背上游走，引得奎刚想要去舔这些勾人的手指。

另一边，粗大的手指解开了欧碧的内裤，让她湿润的性器暴露在空气中。男人抬起身，让情动的姑娘发出了不满的哼哼。她的老师傅低头亲吻着她白嫩的大腿内侧，突如其来的电流让她抬起脖子，大声呻吟；双腿也张得更开，准备迎接男人已经完全勃起的性器。不想弄伤他的恋人，绝地大师抬手召唤了藏在枕头下的润滑剂，抹在了他的阴茎，以及手指上。

在第一根手指进入身体的时候，年轻的女武士尽量放松自己，身下的小口顺利地吞入了那根东西；第二根第三根手指也很顺利地进入了她，她经验丰富老师傅小心地抽插着手指，观察着他的女孩因为自己的动作变得更加放荡，白色的爱液从鲜红的洞口里滑落出来，发出不满的呻吟。

金红色长发的年轻女孩感觉到那柄炽热的凶器捅入了自己身体的内部，没有不适，而她的爱人是个经验丰富的男人，很快就撞到了她的敏感之处，这让欧碧婉发出了更加娇媚的呻吟，身体深处传来的快感像电流一样让她浑身瘫软，作为回应，她的甬道因此也收缩起来，让她的爱人也呻吟出声。紧接着，一次，两次，他们的速度越来越快。连续不断的撞击中，她抬起腿，夹住了奎刚的腰，而高大的男人的双球也跟着拍击她的臀部，淫靡的水声让身下的女孩想转过身去。

而年长的大师并不打算就这么放过这个小妖精。他抽出自己的性器，惹得他的小情人大声抗议起来。一个用力，在他坐起来的同时，他也把轻巧的情人抱了起来，放在了腿上。他们没有关灯，他清清楚楚地看见她的欧碧因为刚才的活动满脸通红，春情荡漾；粗大的性器仍然贴在奎刚肌肉分明的腹部，他的情人很快也明白了他想要什么。欧碧婉跨坐在老师傅粗壮的大腿上，双膝撑着床单，抬起身子，将那柄仍然坚硬不倒的性器吞入体内。而这个姿势让奎刚的性具无比深入，突然的快感让女孩狠狠地在奎刚背上抓了几道。小心地扶住爱人的腰，奎刚让欧碧婉自己控制上下的深度。适应了的年轻人很快就在抽插中找到了合适的位置，她挺动着腰部，让自己满足的同时，也让她的爱人得到满足。

随着一身低吼，奎刚加快了向上的速度，而欧碧婉也配合着向下。女孩猛地一个收缩，让绝地大师呻吟出声，灼热的液体留在了爱人的体内；而女孩高潮的液体也弄湿了爱人的大腿，以及他们的床单。

他们拥抱了好一会儿才分开，奎刚搂着年轻女子的腰，小心地抽出自己。白色的精液混合着润滑剂和她的体液，从过度使用的艳红入口中流出，滑落在她的床单上。她睡眼朦胧地看着她的老师傅为她清理身体，之后就迷迷糊糊地埋进了他结实的胸口不省人事。错过了奎刚在她耳边的“我爱你。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
半夜从卫生间回来后，年轻的女孩暂时有点睡不着。她记得很多年前，她还是个刚成年的学徒，故意洗完澡后穿着类似的胸罩和短裤在她和奎刚共享的房间里晃荡。但是他的老师傅看到后只是默默地脱下自己的深褐色袍子把她包住，并没有对她产生什么不当行为。她知道他是对的，知道他一直爱着自己，于是她微笑着亲了亲把她搂在胸前当泰迪熊的老师傅，顺便拿起他的一撮头发玩了起来。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
当金红色和褐色编在一起的发辫再也解不开时，她只能认命地让她的老师傅把这个小辫子剪掉了。


End file.
